631: ADN
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cuando Sakura descubre que todos los hombres en la familia de Naruto son unos putos masoquistas.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Post manga. **

**Advertencias: Esto es una babosada. Spoilers capítulo manga 631. Leves menciones de SasuNaru.**

**Nota: One-shot 3 de la serie "631". **

* * *

**631: ADN**

_Capítulo Único_

Naruto mordía una galleta dejando migas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ya casi podía escuchar a Sakura gritándole que dejara de ser un papanatas y se pusiera limpiar la casa, que no vivía solo y que maldito cerdo cabrón.

¡Ay, cómo amaba a su esposa!

La amaba aún más cuando se ponía creativa y le decía insultos que ni siquiera tenían sentido (_manatí idiota defecado por un rinoceronte epiléptico, _por poner un ejemplo); con frecuencia, Sasuke le preguntaba qué mierda lo había llevado a casarse con ella. Naruto respondía vulgarmente que por las mamadas que le hacía y Sasuke se le quedaba mirando raro. Y mal. Y más raro todavía. Naruto sospechaba que su mejor amigo tenía ganas de hacerle eso que él mencionaba, pero mejor se quedaba con las ganas de preguntarlo porque no tenía deseos de ser desflorado y fingía que no se daba cuenta de las ansias violadores que se cargaba Uchiha.

—Limpia la mesa —se escuchó de repente la clara y furibunda voz de Sakura a su espalda. Hombre, Naruto era una puta médium.

—Claro, cariño.

—No me llames cariño hasta que hayas terminado.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente y fue por el trapo para fregar la mesa. Pero la cosa de la limpieza no se quedó en limpiar el mueble. No. Tuvo que lavar los platos, limpiar la casa, barrer el resto de la vivienda y ser el esclavo en todas y cada una de las peticiones de Haruno.

—Sakura, ¿por qué me tratas como la chacha de la casa?

—Porque es tu culpa que quedara preñada, imbécil. Te dije que usaras un puñetero condón, pero no, tú querías un rápido esa mañana para levantarte la moral. Y ahora yo soy la que pago.

—Suenas como si no quisieras a nuestro bebé.

—Lo quiero, pero también quiero unos tacos. Ya estás lento. Debería estármelos comiendo en este momento.

Uzumaki se levantó miserablemente del suelo que fregaba y se revisó la cantidad de dinero en su cartera. Mierda. Esperaba que los tacos salieran baratos. Y que, a su regreso, el humor de bestias salvajes de su esposa estuviera calmado.

¡Menudo día libre estaba teniendo!

En la taquería, Juan, un extranjero dueño del local, le preguntó a Naruto si los tacos eran para Sakura, que de qué los quería, con salsa o sin salsa y si Pepsi o Coca de regalo. Naruto dijo que le gustaría que el regalo fuera un tazón de ramen y Juan casi lo corre, diciéndole que era un sacrilegio pedir comida oriental en un restaurante de tacos. Al final, Naruto regresó a casa con los tacos de Sakura y su propio tazón de ramen para llevar. Se había tardado bastante y ya se esperaba que Sakura quisiera castrarlo nada más verlo. Pero no, la chica andaba de bipolar y le sonrió, arrebatándole la bolsa con los tacos y fue a comer a la cocina. Naruto la siguió para devorar su ramen. Que con un solo tazón no iba a llenar, pero la crisis afectaba a sus bolsillos.

—Naruto —Sakura lo llamó de improviso, llenando de migajas la mesa. Pero como era ella quien ensuciaba estaba bien. Sí, lógica de tsunderes.

—¿Quieres más tacos? —preguntó el pobre rubio, asustado de tener que volver a enfrentarse a Juan, quien ya estaba a punto de vetarlo de su local.

—No. Me estaba acordando de aquella vez, contra Madara y esa gentuza, que mi suegro se apareció y dijo que cuidara de ti. ¿Crees que esté orgulloso de mi trabajo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad lo crees o simplemente estás siguiéndome la corriente?

—Lo creo de verdad, de veras. Papá está orgulloso de que me golpees todos los días y me insultes.

—¡Naruto!

—Hablo con la verdad.

—Ajá. Y los elefantes son rosas y fabrican sombrillas hechas de nubes. Y no te golpeo… tanto. Además, te lo mereces por ser tan idiota.

—No sé si me lo merezca o no, pero mamá golpeaba igual a papá. Y él me dijo que tú te le pareces, así que debe estar satisfecho.

—Ah…

Hubo un silencio mientras Sakura acababa de devorar su último taco al pastor. Naruto pensó que la conversación ya se había terminado, pero no. Sakura tenía un inteligente comentario antes de finalizar por completo.

—Los hombres de tu familia son unos putos masoquistas.

Y, probablemente, todo eso del amor apache estaba en su ADN.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Les dije que era una mamada xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
